Try To Remember, Ritsu!
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita seperti itu Takano-san. Maka dari itu, lupakanlah diriku."/"Siapa yang sebenarnya menderita? aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu dan semua kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama. Aku akan selalu mengingatkan dirimu!" Warning: Sho-ai, sedikit OC, typo(s), GaJe, dll. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! RnR?
1. Prolog

**Minna! I'm back with a new story! (terus mau kamu apakan dengan cerita yang lainnya? multi-chap lagi!) hehehe,... tenang aja, cerita I Wiil Protect You tetap berjalan kok! gara2 pikiran aku banyak kata-kata, jadi pengen bikin cerita yang baru hehehe. Minna masih tetap mau baca fic aku kan? iya kan? (Puppy eyes). Okey Minna, happy reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei, but Ritsu only mine...! (get deathglare from Takano)**

**Warning : Sho-ai, GaJe, Typo(s), maybe OOC, and anything. **

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**TRY TO REMEMBER, RITSU!**

**By : SukiKawai-chan**

**Prolog**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

Kau tahu, aku begitu menderita karena kenyataan ini. Tapi apa kau tahu…? Aku akan lebih menderita lagi jika melihatmu seperti itu. Sekeras apa pun kau mencoba, sekuat apa pun dirimu, bahkan sampai kau mengorbankan jiwamu, kau tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah apa yang namanya kenyataan! Oleh karena itu…Takano-san, aku minta kau untuk segera melupakanku. Aku tidak tahan jika melihatmu terus sepeti itu padaku! Aku mohon… Hilangkan bayang-bayang diriku yang selalu ada di benakmu. Lupakan semua kenangan yang pernah kita lalui dan buat bersama. Dan terutama…. Hapuslah perasaanmu yang telah kau berikan padaku. Kau tahu kan, bagaimana pun juga aku akan segera melupakannya. Wajah yang selalu berada di dalam pikiranku, kadua mata yang selalu menatapku lembut, bibir yang selalu memberikan senyuman dan ciuman yang hangat, lengan kekar yang selalu memelukku dan melindungiku, dan lagi hati yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman dan bahagia.

Tidak lama lagi aku harus melupakannya!

Cepatlah lupakan diriku Takano-san. Janganlah membuat dirimu menderita kerena aku! Aku mohon…..

**Takano's POV **

Jangan bodoh! Kau berkata seperti itu padaku karena tidak ingin melihatku menderita? Siapa yang lebih menderita dibandingkan dengan dirimu?! Apa kau tahu perasaanku? Kau tahu perasaanku jika aku tidak melihatmu bahkan memikirkanmu sedetik saja?!

Kau pikir aku akan melupakanmu dengan mudahnya seperti membalikan telapak tangan? Kau pikir aku dengan senang hati akan menghapus semua kenangan, hari-hari yang selalu kita lewati bersama, dan segala perasaan kita yang mejadi satu? Jadi…. Siapa yang sebenarnya lebih menderita?!

Kalau kau akan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi, aku janji aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukannya! Akan kubuat kembali, akan kuingatkan kembali, dan akan kutanamkan kembali semua kenangan itu! Tak akan kulepaskan tanganku yang memeluk tubuh dan menggenggam erat tanganmu. Takkan kuhentikan bibirku yang akan terus mencium bibir lembutmu. Takkan kulupakan perasaan ini padamu. Maka aku tidak akan takut menghadapi apa yang namanya kenyataan.

Ku mohon Ritsu…. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau bisa menghadapinya sendirian. Aku ingin menghadapinya bersama-sama! Hanya kita berdua! Aku mohon…

* * *

**Oke! seperti biasa ceritaku diawali dengan prolog! hehehe, biar penasaran... **

**so, TBC or END? **

**Please, Review minna...!**


	2. What's Wrong?

**Minna! entah mengapa aku jadi fokus ama cerita ini. tapi tenang aja, karena aku juga sedang fokus di fic i will protect you, hehehehe... Sebenarnya cerita yg diambil dari fic ini ter-inspirasi dari sebuah drama korea yang berjudul hampir sama. hehehe... tapi walaupun begitu, cerita harus tetap mengalir sesuai dengan kata-kata author abis kalo enggak plagiat dong! maka dari itu Suki merasa fic ini cocok buat fandom Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Awalnya sih mau dibuat di fandom Bleach (aduuhh...kok malah curhat sih!) Oke minna, selamat membaca ya. semoga kalian suka... ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei**

**Warning : sho-ai, sedikit OOC, OC, GaJe, angst, dll. **

**Rate : T  
**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**TRY TO REMEMBER, RITSU!**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**Chapter 1 : What's Wrong?**

* * *

Aneh!

Berkali-kali Ritsu mengulang kata itu di benaknya. Tapi jika Ritsu pikirkan kembali, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini memang aneh. Akhir-akhir ini Ritsu selalu lupa akan apa yang di kerjakannya. Ia sering lupa dimana dirinya meletakan _manuscript_ yang telah di editnya, terkadang ia lupa perintah apa yang Takano berikan untuknya, bahkan ia lupa letak lantai dimana dirinya bekerja. Pernah suatu hari, Ritsu lupa jalan menuju apartemennya jika Takano tidak menemukannya dalam keadaan bingung.

Apakah ia sudah pikun? Oh! Demi Tuhan, yang benar saja! Dirinya ini baru saja menginjak umur 27 tahun! Mana mungkin ia sudah pikun. Tidak...tidak! Ia tidak pikun. Ritsu segera menghapus pikiran itu dari benaknya, mungkin ia hanya stress karena pekerjaan yang menuntut pikirannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Ritsu."

Dengan releks Ritsu menoleh, ia mendapati Takano berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap dirinya. Sejenak Ritsu tertegun. Ia belum terbiasa karena Takano kini memanggil dirinya 'Ritsu', bukan 'Onodera' yang selalu Takano panggil ketika sebulan yang lalu, tepat sebelum Ritsu menerima kembali Takano di dalam ruang kosong hatinya.

"Aku sedang tidak berpikir, Takano-san!" ujar Ritsu ketus, sedikit ia merasa kesal karena Takano memangilnya 'Ritsu' saat mereka berada di kantor. Apalagi ketika melihat Kisa yang menatap dirinya dengan penuh arti. 'Ini kan kantor! Semua orang bisa mendengarnya!' batin Ritsu jengah.

"Kalau kau tidak sedang berpikir, kenapa jarimu masih saja belum menekan tombol _copy_?" sahut Takano sambil mengarahkan sudut matanya ke mesin fotocopy di depan Ritsu. Ritsu ikut menoleh, ternyata benar, jarinya yang seharusnya menekan tombol copy malah diam di udara. Dengan cepat ia menekannya.

"Kukira aku sudah menekan tombol copy. Ternyata belum," gumam Ritsu pelan, tapi sepelan apa pun Ritsu bergumam, Takano bisa mendengarnya. Dan itu membuat rasa khawatir Takano muncul.

"Lebih baik kau temui dokter," suara Takano membuyarkan lamunan Ritsu,

"Heh? Menemui dokter? Untuk apa?"

Bukannya menjawab Takano mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh kening Ritsu.

"Aku merasa kalau dirimu sakit,"

Ritsu mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak sakit,"

Mendengar Ritsu yang berkata datar seperti itu Takano berdecak kesal. "Kau selalu saja berkata 'tidak' pada dirimu sendiri. Padahal hal itu sedang terjadi padamu!"

"Tapi aku memang tidak sakit, Takano-san!"

"Ini perintah! BAKA!"

Ctek! Empat tanda siku berhasil menghiasi dahi Ritsu.

* * *

"Jadi apa yang dokter katakan?" tanya Takano langsung saat Ritsu keluar dari ruang kerja dokter, kedua matanya terlihat tajam dan tenang, tapi di dalamnya tetap terlihat binar kekhawatiran. Ritsu menghela napas pelan dan menatap Takano dalam-dalam.

"Satu mingu lagi aku harus kembali kemari,"

Mengerti maksud Ritsu, Takano mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu nanti minggu depan. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Ritsu mengangkat alisnya, lalu mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Rona merah di wajahnya mulai terlihat, "Aku bisa kemari sendirian, dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi Takano-san!"

Takano tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya yang bersikap seperti itu, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh puncak kepala Ritsu dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang, kau harus beristirahat." Ritsu terpana, namun ia hanya diam bahkan saat Takano menarik tangannya dan berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

**Flashback Mode On**

_ "Kita sudah sampai, bangunlah Ritsu!" _

_Dengan mengguncangkan bahu Ritsu pelan, Takano berusaha membangunkan sosok yang kini sedang terlelap di samping kursi mobilnya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan kedua iris hijaunya. Mengerjapkan matanya sekali berusaha memfokuskan cahaya yang menyinari matanya._

_ "Hn? Ada dimana kita, Takano-san?" tanya Ritsu sambil melihat keadaan luar lewat kaca jendela mobil, _

_ "Kau lupa? Ini rumah sakit,"_

_ "Rumah sakit? Untuk apa kita ke rumah sakit?" tanya Ritsu lagi sedikit bingung, ia tidak menyadari kerutan di kening Takano sambil menatap dirinya heran. _

_ "Memeriksa keadaanmu, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bersikap aneh." Sahut Takano datar sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Ritsu membuka mulutnya namun ditutupnya kembali karena Takano sudah membuka pintu mobil, keluar lalu menutupnya kembali. Ritsu terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Takano saat ini. Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, melepaskan sabuk pengaman, membuka pintu mobil, setelah keluar menutupnya kembali. Persis seperti yang Takano lakukan. _

_._

_._

_._

_ "Jadi, ada masalah dengan daya ingatmu akhir-akhir ini, Onodera-san?" tanya dokter yang sudah lanjut usia itu, tangannya yang sedang asik menuliskan data-data Ritsu di atas kertas tidak menyadari Ritsu tengah menatapnya heran. _

_ "Hai, dokter! Entah mengapa saya mudah sekali lupa akhir-akhir ini. Di tengah saya melakukan pekerjaan, saya lupa sedang melakukan apa. Saya juga pernah lupa dimana letak lantai bekerja saya, terkadang jalan menuju apartemen pun saya lupa. Bahkan lebih buruknya, saya pernah salah memasuki pintu kamar tidur dan berakhir di kamar mandi. Apakah ada yang salah dengan ingatan saya?" tanya Ritsu dengan perasaan cemas. Dokter yang bernama Yamada itu terdiam sejenak. Ia mengamati kertas yang berisi keluhan-keluhan Ritsu yang telah ditulisnya, kemudian kepalanya terangkat dari kertas itu dan menatap Ritsu seksama. Terkadang dahinya berkerut samar ketika kemungkinan-kemungkinan muncul di benaknya. Setelah beberapa menit dijalani dengan keheningan dokter Yamada menarik napas pelan dan membuka suaranya kembali._

_ "Baiklah, aku minta kau datang lagi kemari minggu depan, Onodera-san." _

_ "Eh? Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada saya Dokter?" _

_ Dokter Yamada menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, "Entahlah. Akan kuteliti lebih dalam lagi, dan kau akan menjalani proses ronsen untuk minggu depan. Mengerti?" _

_Meskipun rasa penasaran masih menyerangnya, Ritsu terpaksa menurut dan mengangguk. _

**Flashback Mode Off**

* * *

**2 Minggu kemudian...**

Ritsu menghela napas pelan. Tidak tahu mengapa tangannya terhenti di udara karena serasa berat saat akan membuka kenop pintu di depannya. Setelah menjalani proses ronsen, ia harus menemui dokter Yamada di ruang kerjanya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Ritsu harus membukanya. Rasa penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya membuat Ritsu berhasil membuka pintu itu.

"Ah, Onodera-san. Sudah selesai melakukan ronsen rupanya." Tanya dokter Yamada ramah, setelah duduk di kursinya ia mempersilahkan Ritsu duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya. Ritsu mengangguk dan mengikuti apa kata dokter.

"Bagaimana hasil ronsennya, dokter?"

Dokter Yamada menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kembali di bacanya hasil ronsen pada organ-organ tubuh Ritsu. Kedua matanya memicing membaca dan meneliti kata-kata yang tertulis di atas kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. Entah kerena tulisan itu atau kerena ragu dokter Yamada memberikan penjelasan. Setelah puas membaca kertas hasil ronsen, dokter Yamada mengangkat kepala dan menatap Ritsu.

"Sebelum kujelaskan semuanya ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan, Onodera-san." Sahut dokter Yamada serius,

"Menanyakan...apa?"

Sekali lagi dokter Yamada menarik napas, "Aku menyuruhmu untuk datang lagi kemari dalam satu minggu. Lalu kenapa kau datang kemari setelah dua minggu?"

"Eh?"

Tidak menghiraukan Ritsu yang kebingungan dokter Yamada melanjutkan. "Dari hasil ronsen yang telah kau lakukan, kerusakan terjadi pada sel-sel otakmu. Keadaan ini di mana sejumlah sel-sel saraf di otak mati, yang mengakibatkan sinyal-sinyal otak sulit tersalurkan dengan baik. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan kau mudah sekali untuk lupa dalam berpikir, menilai, dan mengingat..." sampai di sini dokter Yamada berhenti, kedua matanya masih menatap Ritsu.

"Apakah ini disebut suatu...penyakit?"

Dokter Yamada terdiam, Ritsu yang merasa cemas sejak awal kini bisa merasakan keraguan yang terdapat di dalam diri dokter lanjut usia itu. Suasana terasa tegang di sekitar Ritsu.

"Ya..." ujar dokter Yamada akhirnya, bibirnya bergetar untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, "Nama penyakit ini disebut..."

* * *

**Hohohoho... Minna! sampai sini dulu ya..hehehe.**

**Minna ada yang tahu apa penyakit yang di derita Ritsu? ada yang tau kan? **

**tinggal review aja... dan cepat lambatnya update dilihat dari banyaknya review (hohohoh, ngancam nih ceritanya. *plak) **

**Oya, makasih banget buat Hiyokocchi yang udah review dan memberikan kata-kata yang membuatku terharu. hikss...hikss...hikss... maka dari itu aku langsung update kilat. So minna, TBC or END? **

**Please Review Minna! ^^ **

**See U in The Next Chapter...**


	3. The Empty Hope

**Minna! I'm Back...I'm Back...! *seneng sendiri. Kali ini Suki update Chapter baru cerita ini. Minna mau baca kan? mau kan? mau kan? Maaf ya telat update! Dan cerita I Will Protect You akan saya update cepat. Mudah-mudahan, kalo bisa dan tugas gak numpuk+ulangan.**

**Oke Minna, Happy Reading.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei**

**Warning : sho-ai, sedikit OOC, OC, GaJe, angst, dll. **

**Rate : T**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**TRY TO REMEMBER, RITSU!**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**Chapter 2 : The Empty Hope**

* * *

_"Apakah ini disebut suatu….penyakit?" _

_ "Ya," ujar dokter Yamada akhirnya, bibirnya bergetar untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, "Nama penyakit ini disebut….."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ricchan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Ah, ya…aku baik-baik saja Kisa-san," seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Ritsu. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ritsu begitu saja, Kisa mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ritsu dan menatap kedua iris hijau Ritsu lekat-lekat. Dengan refleks Ritsu memundurkan wajahnya, merasa ditatap seperti itu dirinya jadi merasa risih.

"Ng…ada apa, Kisa-san?"

Kisa mengerutkan keningnya, ia menarik kembali kepalanya.

"Kau tahu Ricchan, kau itu mudah sekali untuk ditebak."

Ritsu tersentak, "Maksud…Kisa-san?"

Tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ritsu, Kisa memutar tubuhnya sehingga kembali menghadap meja kerja dan tumpukan naskah yang menantinya. "Orang-orang bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kalau kau berbohong,"

Ritsu mengernyit samar, "Aku tidak berbohong," elak Ritsu berusaha setenang mungkin. Dalam hati ia mencatat, apa yang dikatakan Kisa memang benar. Akhir-akhir ini ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, membuat otaknya tidak fokus pada apa pun, bahkan hatinya selalu diliputi dengan perasaan resah dan gelisah. Terlebih karena hal yang menjadi alasan utamanya, Ritsu menjadi seperti ini…

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakannya padaku. Tapi, ketahuilah Ricchan, Takano-san akan merasa sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Apalagi kalau kau sampai tidak memberitahu apa yang menjadi masalahmu. Setidaknya, percayailah Takano-san dengan hatimu Ricchan. Maka beban yang ada di pundakmu akan berkurang…"

Ritsu terpaku. Dilihatnya Kisa yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang mengisyaratkan kepedulian. Bahwa Ritsu tahu Kisa begitu peduli padanya. Mau tak mau, Ritsu balas tersenyum dengan kaku.

"Arigatou, Kisa-san."

Ritsu sadari, perkataan Kisa berhasil membuat hatinya sedikit lebih rileks. Tapi meskipun kini dirinya merasa mulai rileks, bayangan akan kenyataan tenatang dirinya kembai menghantui Ritsu. Sesaat Ritsu ingin menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Kisa. Bebannya. Kaluh kesahnya. Perasaan gelisahnya. Dan hal yang yang selalu mengganggu batinnya.

Kisa tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya dibalik Ritsu bersikap seperti ini. Kisa tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Kisa tidak tahu kenyataan apa yang berteriak dan mengahampiri Ritsu. Bahkan Kisa tidak tahu karena Takano-lah Ritsu bersikap seperti ini.

Ironis bukan?

Ia tidak bisa menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang yang dicintainya. Karena jika Ritsu mengatakannya, maka Takano-lah yang akan merasakan sakit. Sama sepertinya. Tapi Ritsu tidak ingin membayangkan perasaan sakit yang akan dirasakan Takano lebih dari dirinya. Persetan dengan rasa sakit! Persetan dengan kenyataan!

Kembali dirasakannya perasaan marah dan kesal yang tidak bisa Ritsu hilangkan. Kembali dihadapinya realitas yang tidak bisa Ritsu hindari. Dan kembali dirasakannya perang batin dalam dirinya.

Mengapa? Mengapa keadaannya menjadi seperti ini?

Tidak tahukah kalau dirinya ini merasa begitu tersiksa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bertingkah aneh,"

Tangan Ritsu yang berniat membuka pintu apartemennya terhenti di udara ketika mendengar Takano bertanya seperti itu. Satu hal yang terlintas di benaknya, _apakah dirinya ini memang benar-benar mudah untuk ditebak?_

Ritsu menarik napas pelan lalu menoleh ke arah Takano. Dipaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, walau terlihat kaku dan samar.

"Benarkah? Aku baik-baik saja, Takano-san." Sahut Ritsu berusaha terdengar santai,

Tidak mudah begitu saja, dahi Takano berkerut samar. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti di depan Ritsu.

"Inilah yang kubilang dengan 'aneh'!"

"Eh?"

"Apakah aku harus membelikanmu minuman ber-alkohol?"

Ritsu mengernyit, lalu menatap Takano heran. "Untuk apa? Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin minum-minum."

Orang lain akan mengira itu hanyalah jawaban yang biasa. Jawaban yang jelas. Dan jawaban yang selalu diucapkan. Tapi jika untuk Takano berbeda. Jawaban itu bukanlah jawaban yang biasa. Bukan juga jawaban yang ingin didengarnya. Tapi itu jawaban yang aneh! Bukankah seharusnya Ritsu menjawab 'aku tidak bisa minum', selama ini Ritsu selalu berkata seperti itu.

Tanpa Takano sadari, ia menatap Ritsu dari kaki sampai kepala. Lalu kembali ke wajah Ritsu. Ia menatapnya dengan begitu teliti. Seakan ada satu titik debu yang menempel di wajah Ritsu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, _senpai_!"

Satu kata lagi yang Ritsu ucapkan kembali membuat dahi Takano berkerut lebih dalam. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Kedua matanya sontak membulat.

"Ap—apa kau bilang? Kau baru saja memanggilku…._senpai_?"

Kali ini Ritsu yang tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sungguh, kata-kata itu tidak sengaja dikeluarkannya. Tiba-tiba saja saraf otaknya menyuruh mulutnya untuk berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya….ia hanya….

"Oi, Ritsu!" dengan paksa Takano mencengkeram kedua bahu Ritsu dan memutarnya agar berhadapan dengannya langsung. Ditundukkan kepalanya, agar matanya sejajar dengan Ritsu. "Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tuntutnya tidak sabar. Ritsu tertegun, ia sempat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Takano mencengkeram bahunya dengan keras dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang Ritsu takuti untuk dijawab.

"Aku…aku…"

Sial! Mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara?! Mengapa tiba-tiba otaknya tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir?! Mengapa….mengapa…mengapa…?!

"Ritsu…." Panggil Takano lembut, "Kau bisa mempercayaiku kan?"

Kedua iris hijau Ritsu menatap Takano heran. Percaya? Bukankah hal itu juga yang tadi dikatakan Kisa padanya? Percaya….

Tapi, bagaimana jika rasa percaya itu malah akan membuat dan melahirkan rasa sakit? Mengapa di dunia ini harus ada yang namanya percaya?!

"Takano-san…" maupun Ritsu atau Takano, mereka menyadari kalau suara laki-laki beriris hijau itu terdengar lirih dan tercekat. "Apakah….apakah aku harus….berhenti bekerja?"

Demi Tuhan Ritsu! Berhentilah menanyakan sesuatu yang sulit dipahami!

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Tarikan napas pelan Ritsu lakukan, "Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Takano-san."

Takano terdiam. Ia tampak berpikir, memikirkan hal yang penting tapi tidak sengaja ia lupakan.

Jika diingat-ingat kembali, dua minggu yang lalu ia mengantarkan Ritsu ke rumah sakit. Dan dua minggu yang lalu juga, Ritsu disuruh kembali untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Takano ingat ia menanyakan langsung apa saja yang dikatakan dokter pada Ritsu. Bahkan Takano meminta penjelasannnya secara detail. Tapi, saat itu Ritsu bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal yang harus dikhawatirkan. Ritsu bilang ia hanya kelelahan karena banyaknya pekerjaan. Bahkan Ritsu menjelaskannya dengan tenang dan santai. Tidak ada beban sama sekali.

Tapi…. Jika memang keadaannya seperti itu, mengapa tadi Ritsu menanyakan apakah ia harus berhenti bekerja? Alasan apa yang tersimpan di balik pertanyaannya itu? Dan kalau dipikir-pikir kembali…. Jika Ritsu bertanya seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin jika dokter yang menyuruhnya bukan? Sebenarnya, apa yang Ritsu sembunyikan darinya?

"Apa yang dokter katakan waktu itu?"

Takano merasakan bahu Ritsu menegang ketika mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Dokter? Bukankah aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya waktu itu?" kilah Ritsu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Benarkah? Tapi mengapa aku merasa ada hal lain yang tidak kuketahui?"

"Percayalah Takano-san. Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu…aku mohon, mengertilah…." Bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang diiucapkannya, sesuatu hal di luar kendali Ritsu terjadi. Hal yang sedari tadi Ritsu tahan dengan susah payah. Hal yang tidak ingin dilakukannya saat ini. Hal yang sungguh dibencinya jika ia mlakukannya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, saat ini Ritsu sedang melakukannya. Tanpa ia inginkan, tanpa ada yang menyuruhnya, dan tanpa peringatan apa pun.

Saat ini pandangannya menjadi buram. Cairan bening dan hangat itu keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya, lalu mengalir di sekitar wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya menjadi basah.

Ya, saat ini Ritsu menangis.

Satu hal yang telah meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Oi! Ritsu! Kau menangis? Kenapa….kau menangis? Ritsu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" yang Takano rasakan saat itu adalah rasa panik. Panik karena kali ini ia melihat Ritsu begitu rapuh di hadapannya.

Sebagai jawaban Ritsu hanya menggeleng. Air matanya terus mengalir walaupun ia tidak ingin mengeluarkannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Takano segera memeluk Ritsu. Didekapnya tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan erat, sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Takano salurkan kehangatannya agar bisa Ritsu rasakan. Berharap hal yang dilakukannya saat ini bisa menenangkan orang yang dicintainya. Tanpa ada kata-kata, hanya pelukan yang bicara saat itu.

Bodoh! Kenapa Takano malah memeluknya? Tak tahukah yang ia lakukan saat ini benar-benar membuat hatinya menjadi sakit?

Namun mengapa Ritsu tidak bisa menolaknya? Mengapa sulit hanya untuk sekedar mendorong bahu Takano agar menjauh?

Dengan terpaksa Ritsu membiarkan Takano memeluknya untuk saat ini. Ritsu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Takano. Berharap jika ia melakukannya, maka rasa sakit yang saat ini dirasakannya menghilang. Dengan hal ini, Ritsu bisa berlari dari kenyataan walaupun sejenak. Dengan pelukan ini, Ritsu bisa merasakan kalau waktu benar-benar berhenti untuk dirinya dan Takano. Dengan hal ini, Ritsu bisa menghilangkan beban yang menghimpit dadanya. Hanya dengan Takano yang memeluknya erat.

Sampai Ritsu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas.

Dan ironisnya lagi, ketika Takano memeluknya seperti ini….bayangan kenyataan yang berteriak padanya kembali datang menghantui Ritsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback Mode On**

_ "Apakah ini disebut suatu….penyakit?" _

_ "Ya," ujar dokter Yamada akhirnya, bibirnya bergetar untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, "Nama penyakit ini disebut….." _

_ Tanpa sadar Ritsu menahan napas. _

_ "Alzheimer." _

_ Kata itu diucapkan oleh dokter Yamada dengan tenang, datar, dan tanpa ekspresi. _

_ Namun kata itu berefek kuat ketika Ritsu mendengarnya. _

_ Alzhaimer?! Jangan bodoh! Penyakit itu adalah….Alzhaimer?! Demi Tuhan, mimpi apa sebenarnya semalam sampai Ritsu bisa berhadapan dengan penyakit Alzhaimer?! _

_ "Al….Alzhaimer?"_

_ Dokter Yamada mengangguk, "Ya, Onodera-san. Kau divonis menderita penyakit Alzheimer dari hasil ronsen. Kau tahu penyakit ini kan?" _

_Tentu saja ia tahu! Rasa cintanya terhadap buku yang dibacanya, membuat Ritsu tahu tentang nama-nama penyakit. Terutama penyakit terkutuk ini. Ia sangat tahu! _

_ "Tapi….aku baru saja berumur 27 tahun, mana mungkin aku bisa terkena penyakit Alzheimer. Pasti ada yang salah dengan hasil ronsennya!"_

_Dokter Yamada menggeleng sedih, "Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan hasil ronsennya. Semua yang dikatakan ronsen itu benar, kau menderita penyakit Azlheimer. _

_ Hening._

_ "Memang penyakit ini cenderung menyerang orang lanjut usia. Berkisar pada umur 65 tahun. Tapi tidak jarang penyakit ini juga bisa menyerang pada anak muda sepertimu. Hal ini terjadi karena kekurangan protein pada otakmu, sehingga kau sulit untuk melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan otak dan pikiran. Terutama berpikir,"_

_ Hening. _

_ "Sekarang aku bertanya satu hal padamu, kapan ulang tahunmu Onodera-san?" _

_ "Eh? Ulang tahunku?" Tanya Ritsu heran, ia melihat dokter Yamada mengangguk. Memastikan bahwa yang ia dengar tidak salah. Ritsu mengerutkan keningnya, ulang tahun dirinya…ulang tahun dirinya itu….kapan?! Bukankah ia pertanyaan itu sangat mudah untuk dijawab?! Lalu kapan? _

_ "Aku….aku tidak ingat," ujar Ritsu lirih, _

_ Dokter Yamada menarik napas panjang, ia mecondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. _

_ "Dengar Onodera-san, penyakit ini memang tidak akan begitu terasa gejalanya. Penyakit Alzhaimer biasanya menyerang lebih dulu pada mental, lalu setelah itu pada fisik." _

_ Ritsu terdiam._

_ "Perlahan-lahan kau akan melupakan semuanya. Kau lupa akan hal-hal yang ada di dekatmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dan telah yang kau lakukan, kau lupa hal-hal yang yang sangat mudah kau ingat, ank au akan lupa hal yang menyangkut dirimu. Bahkan kau bisa lupa kau sedang berada di mana. Lalu…..setelah kau lupa akan hal itu, kau juga akan lupa pada orang-orang disekitarmu. Entah itu teman, keluarga, rekan kerja, atau orang yang kau cintai, dan bahkan….." _

_ Dokter Yamada kembali menarik napas panjang, "Kau akan lupa siapa dirimu sendiri." Dokter Yamada terdiam sejenak, ia membiarkan Ritsu untuk berpikir. Berusaha untuk mencerna kata-katanya, "Setelah penyakit ini menyerang semua mentalmu, penyakit ini akan segera merenggut nyawamu."_

_ Setelah berhasil mengerti apa kata dokter, Ritsu mencoba untuk bertanya. "Apakah….ada obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini?" _

_Dokter Yamada tahu suara Ritsu terdengar pebuh dengan harapan. Ia tahu pasien di depannya ini begitu menggantungkan hidupanya pada harapan itu. Harapan satu-satunya. _

_ "Penyakit ini memang ada obatnya…." Jawab dokter Yamada pelan. Karena ia tahu, dengan sangat menyesal harapan itu hanyalah harapan kosong. "Tapi obat ini hanya bisa digunakan untuk mencegahnya, bukan untuk menyembuhkan." _

_Hancurlah sudah harapan satu-satunya yang Ritsu miliki. Mencegahnya? Bukankah hal itu sama saja kalau penyakit Alzheimer itu tetap akan bersarang di tubuhnya? _

_ "Onodera-san, apakah kau bekerja?" _

_ "Ya," _

_ "Aku minta kau segera berhenti dari pekerjaanmu. Karena bekerja, tubuh dan otakmu akan sering terpakai dan membuatmu lelah. Dan karena hal itu, penyakit Alzhaimer akan semakin lebih cepat menyerangnya. Jadi, aku minta…..berhentilah bekerja."_

_Berhenti? Berhenti bekerja? Tak tahukah kalau dirinya ini sudah mulai menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai editor Shoujo Manga? Tak tahukah karena pekerjaannya sekarang ini telah begitu banyak membuat kenangan dalam hidupnya? Tak tahukah karena pekerjaannya saat ini, ia bisa kembali pada cinta pertamanya._

_ "Maafkan aku, Onodera-san. Sudah kucoba sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan pasien-pasien yang menderita penyakit Alzhaimer. Tapi, takdir tetap berkata lain. Penyakit ini masih belum bisa disembuhkan. Maafkan aku," _

_Ritsu menatap dokter Yamada dengan datar. Kosong. Tatapannya menerawang. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. _

_Kosong. Hanya itu yang Ritsu rasakan. _

_Mengapa harus ada takdir? Mengapa harus ada kenyataan? Mengapa harus ada Alzhaimer? _

_Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya? _

_Takano-san, bagaimana ini? _

**Flashback Mode Off **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Takano-san…."

Mendengar Ritsu memanggil namanya, Takano sedikit meregangkan pelukannya. "Hm?"

"Terima kasih,"

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

_Untuk semuanya. Kenangan. Dan….Cinta. _

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan satu hal lagi… aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku."

Takano melepaskan pelukannya. Kembali di tatapnya sepasang iris hijau milik Ritsu. Berusaha mencari jawaban apa yang akan Ritsu katakan.

"Apa?"

"Kau berjanji akan mengabulkannya?"

Takano mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaannya saja atau suara Ritsu terdengar bergetar? Entah mengapa Takano jadi takut untuk mendengar permintaan Ritsu. Dengan ragu, Takano mengangguk. Ia hanya berharap apa yang akan Ritsu minta bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Ritsu menghela napas pelan, ia ragu sejenak, setelah hatinya merasa yakin, ia melanjutkan.

"Bisakah….kau melupakanku?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Minna, suki ucapkan banyak terima kasih yang telah review. Maaf ya kalo bales review kalian gak pake PM karena kadang error, gak tau kenapa. hehehe... jadi sementara di sini dlu ya. **

**Seperti biasa Raiu-senpai dan Ice-cy yang mau revieww! arigatou bangett! Dan buat Ice-cy dan There is Someone, tebakan kalian benar penyakit ini adalah Alzheimer. Maaf ya, aku bikin Ritsu jadi kayak gini...Hiks. **

**Dan maaf kalo ada yang salah mengenai penjelasan penyakit Alzheimer. Tapi dari yang Suki baca sih kayak gitu, hehehehe. **

**Dan minna yang membacanya tapi gak review makasih juga. (PD ada yang baca banyak) **

**Yosh! Mudah2an Chapter ini banyak yang review ya...**

**Dan yang menjadi silent reader...(Ciiee..pd nih...) Review! kalo enggak aku gak akan ngelanjutin ceritanya! **

**Oke Minna, Ja Nee... ^_^**

**(Jika kalian tetap ingin cerita ini berlanjut) hohohoho...*smirk***


	4. It's Hurt

**Minna! Gomenasai telat lagi Update, manalagi waktunya tabrakan sama fic I Will Protect you. **

**Maafin Suki ya, akhir2 ini telat update terus. Tugas numpuk+ulangan+project naskah+...+...+...dan lain-lain. **

**Minna masih mau baca Fic ini kan? iya kan? iya kan? iya kan? **

**Pokonya makasih banget yang mau review ya. Maaf gak ada balesan dulu, hehehehe. ^_^ **

**Oke Happy Reading.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei**

**Warning : sho-ai, sedikit OOC, OC, GaJe, angst, dll. **

**Rate : T**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**TRY TO REMEMBER, RITSU!**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**Chapter 3 : It's Hurt**

* * *

_"Bisakah kau melupakanku?"_

_"Eh?" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk seperkian detik waktu berjalan, Takano hanya diam mematung di tempatnya. Ia tidak menjawab. Tidak menolak. Dan tidak merespon. Takano berusaha membiarkan sensor-sensor otaknya berjalan dan menerima 3 kata yang masuk ke dalam telinganya dan disalurkan menuju otak.

_Bisakah _

_Kau _

_Melupakanku_

Pertanyaan itu ambigu. Melupakan apa? Ingatannya? Siapa dirinya ini? Atau, perasaan cintanya?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Ritsu." Takano tertawa masam, berusaha bangun dari mimpinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?"

Sebagian hati Ritsu ingin menyembunyikannya namun sebagian hatinya lagi ingin meneriakannya. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau Takano tidak perlu mengingat semua tentang dirinya termasuk perasaan cintanya. Ia ingin bilang kalau Takano lebih baik melupakannya. Karena Ritsu tahu, cepat atau lambat, ia juga akan melupakan semua itu. Tidak peduli sekeras apa Ritsu menolaknya. Namun, melihat Takano yang kebingungan akan permintaannya, membuat hati Ritsu perih kembali. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi dan mengoyak-ngoyak hati Ritsu tanpa ampun. Rasa sakit dan perih di hatinya karena Ritsu harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang melanda dirinya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku membuatmu bingung." Ritsu berjinjit lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Takano dengan tangannya, rasa hangat langsung menjalari tubuh Takano. "Tidak perlu pikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Aku hanya bercanda. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok Takano-san. Oyasumi," selesai berkata seperti itu Ritsu langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya, berbalik, lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Tunggu!" dengan sigap Takano langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Ritsu dan nyaris membuat orang yang ditariknya terjungkal ke belakang jika tidak dengan sigap tangan Takano yang lain menyangga tubuh Ritsu. Yang Takano inginkan saat ini adalah membuat tubuh Ritsu berhadapannya dengannya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" Tanya Takano gusar,

"Takano-san sakit! Lepaskan aku," rengek Ritsu ketika merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Takano melonggarkan cekalannya, tapi tidak melepaskannya.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?!" Tanya Takano lagi.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan saja,"

"Jangan berbohong, Ritsu! Kau tidak pintar berbohong, sekarang kau jelaskan semuanya sebelum aku…"

"Takano-san," dengan enggan Takano menghentikan ucapannya karena Ritsu memanggil dirinya lembut, "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku?"

Takano mematung. Ia menyesali perbuatannya itu. Jika permintaan Ritsu absurd seperti itu, Takano tidak akan pernah mau menerimanya seumur hidup. Bahkan memikirkannya ia tidak bisa.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau tiba-tiba memintaku melupkanmu tanpa kutahu alasan sebenarnya?! Apa kau berpikir aku akan menepatinya begitu saja?! Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati?! Kau anggap apa perasaanku selama ini?!"

Oh, demi Tuhan! Tak bisakah Takano menghentikan pertanyaan menyakitkan yang bertubi-tubi seperti itu? Apalagi menyangkut perasaan Takano sendiri! Apakah laki-laki itu berpikir kalau dirinya ini sedang mempermainkan perasaannya? Yang benar saja! Sampai kapan pun, Ritsu tidak akan berani mempermainkan perasaan Takano, ia tidak akan sudi melakukannya apalagi sampai menyakiti hati Takano. Tapi….jika Ritsu terus menahan Takano bersamanya, bukan tidak mungkin pada akhirnya Ritsu tetap akan menyakiti hati Takano. Sebesar apa pun Ritsu berusaha tidak melakukannya, pada akhirnya, Ritsu tetap akan melakukannya.

"Takano-san…." Dengan perlahan Ritsu melepaskan cekalan Takano di pergelangan tangannya, "Aku minta tepati janjimu sebelum kau menderita karena aku,"

Ritsu tidak membiarkan Takano bertanya lebih jauh dan menuntut dirinya penjelasan. Ia tidak mempedulikan Takano yang memanggilnya ketika Ritsu menuju pintu apartemennya, membukanya sepat, dan menutupnya cepat sebelum Takano masuk. Tidak dipedulikannya ketukan dan teriakan Takano yang meminta untuk dibukakan pintu. Tidak dipedulikannya sebesar apa Takano akan marah. Tidak dipedulikannya perasaan sakit yang terus menggerogoti hat dan perasaannya. Dan tidak dipedulikannya air mata yang mengalir terhadap lubang besar yang menganga di dalam dadanya. Tempat hatinya dulu berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Takano menyadari perubahan sikap Ritsu terhadap dirinya.

Takano sadar kalau Ritsu berusaha menghindarinya. Ia tahu kalau Ritsu berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata dengannya. Bahkan dalam keadaan apa pun, Ritsu selalu berlindung di belakang Kisa jika kesempatan datang ketika Takano bisa berhadapan secara pribadi dengan Ritsu. Namun Ritsu selalu mencari alasan agar Takano tidak menangkapnya sendirian. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Takano kesal setengah mati.

"Bisa kulihat _mood_-mu sedang tidak bagus hari ini, Masamune."

Kertas-kertas manuscript yang dibersekan Takano terhenti seketika. Meeting untuk pencetakan manga di bulan depan baru saja selesai. Meeting yang penuh dengan perdebatan. Tapi hari ini Takano sangat malas untuk berdebat karena terlalu banyak pikiran, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari meeting sudah selesai.

"Kau mengejekku, Yokozawa." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Hari ini pun, Takano malas berteriak-teriak jika berbicara dengan Yokozawa.

"Apakah ada masalah lagi dengan pacarmu itu?" Tanya Yokozawa sarkatis, ia sudah tahu tentang hubungan Takano dan Ritsu. Jadi ia hanya perlu menerimanya dan melupakan perasaannya terhadap Takano.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu bersikap aneh. Selalu berusaha menghindariku," ujar Takano, entah mengapa ia jadi mengatakan sedikit permasalahannya.

"Bukankah dia memang selalu begitu saat di kantor. Kau juga yang selalu bersikap seenaknya ketika di depan karyawan lain."

Takano mendengus, "Kau membuat mood-ku makin lebih berantakan."

Yokozawa memutar kedua bola matanya. Memang benar ada yang aneh dengan sikap Masamune Takano hari ini. Terlihat tidak bersemangat.

Lalu, seperti tersadar dari mimpinya, Yokozawa teringat akan sesuatu yang telah mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Lalu, sebenarnya pacarmu itu sakit apa?"

Takano mengerutkan keningnya, kata 'sakit' yang didengarnya membuat perasaannya mejadi cemas. Terlabih karena kata itu ditujukan untuk Ritsu. "Sakit? Apa maksudmu dengan sakit?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dua minggu yang lalu aku melihatnya di depan rumah sakit."

"Oh," Takano manggut-manggut, pasti hari dimana ia tidak bisa menemani Ritsu ke rumah sakit karena tingkah Ritsu yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Pasti begitu maksud Yokozawa. "Aku memang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Begitukah?"

Takano mengangguk yakin. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dahinya mengernyit, "Kenapa kau menanyakan tentangnya? Biasanya kau selalu bersikap tidak suka terhadap Ritsu."

Yokozawa terdiam. Sebenarnya, ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggu pikirannya. Satu hal yang ingin ditanyakannnya kepada Takano. Namun, entah mengapa, hatinya merasa ragu apakah Takano mengetahuinya ataua tidak.

"Yokozawa, kau pasti tahu seseuatu kan?" selidik Takano ketika melihat raut wajah Yokozawa,

"Eh?"

"Ceritakan padaku. Aku tahu ini menyangkut Ritsu," terdapat sorot mata sungguh-sungguh di kedua iris gelap Takano. Cemas, khawatir, serta ingin tahu. Mau tak mau, melihat kedua binar Takano seperti itu yang ditujukan untuk Ritsu, membuat hati Yokozawa sakit. Rasa cintanya terhadap Takano masih belum juga dilenyapkan oleh hatinya. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan Takano meskipun kini Kirishima selalu menghantui dirinya. Ia masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Takano, meskipun Yokozawa tahu perasaan itu tidak akan terbalas oleh Takano.

"Ada yang aneh ketika aku bertemu dengannya." Jeda sejenak, Yokozawa berusaha menemukan kalimat yang tepat, "Dia….seperti tidak mengingatku."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kebetulan saat itu aku berpapasan dengannya. Awalnya aku berpikir dia akan menyapaku seperti biasanya. Membungkuk lalu menyapa. Namun ia sama sekali tidak melukukannya, bahkan melihatku saja tidak. Padahal aku benar-benar berada di sampingnya. Tapi ia tidak memyadari kehadiranku."

Takano mendengarkan dalam hening.

"Setelah itu aku berpikir kalau sikapnya sangatkah tidak sopan. Karena kesal aku langsung menghampirinya dan berkata 'Beginikah sikapmu pada seorang atasan? Sangat tidak sopan.' Dan apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi Masamune?"

Takano tetap diam. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Dia bilang 'maaf, sebenarnya anda siapa?' ditambah dengan tampangnya yang polos seperti benar-benar tidak mengenalku. Tatapan bingungnya begitu jelas ketika melihatku. Lalu setelah itu, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun."

Takano mematung. Terbukti benar, ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Ritsu akhir-akhir ini. Sikap Ritsu yang belum pernah dilihat dan dikenalinya. Diawali ketika Ritsu mulai lupa pada apa yang dikerjakannya, dimana menyimpan manuscript, lupa letak lantai dimana dirinya bekerja, lalu kemarin malam di depan pintu apartemennya Ritsu memanggil Takano dengan nama Saga-senpai, bahkan Ritsu bertanya padanya apakah lebih baik ia berhenti bekerja, tiba-tiba Ritsu yang menangis, dan….

Ritsu meminta dirinya berjanji untuk melupakan.

Melupakan Ritsu.

Bukankah itu aneh?

Semua itu tercetak secara random namun berhubungan dalam benak Takano. Berjalan seperti roll film. Seperti kepingan puzzle yang mulai menyatu dan menemukan bentuk aslinya. Takano tahu memang ada yang salah dengan diri Ritsu.

"Masamune, apa yang dikatakan Onodera ketika pulang dari rumah sakit?"

Takano menghela napas, lalu menjawab. "Ia bilang hanya kelelahan. Dokter menyuruhnya untuk istirahat,"

"Kau tidak menanyakannya langsung kepada dokter?"

Takano menggeleng pelan.

Yokozawa menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya denga berat. "Kau tahu, ada kemungkinan dia tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung kepada dokter,"

Sebelum Takano merespon atau pun menjawab, Yokozawa menambahakan. "Dan biarkan aku ikut."

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAAKK!

Takano berharap saat itu ia bisa berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari kenyataan.

Takano berharap ia bisa memutar waktu ke masa lalu meskipun ia harus mengorbankan jiwanya.

Takano berharap ia ingin bisa hidup dalam mimpi sehingga tidak ada rasa sakit yang merangkak ke dalam hatinya.

Seperti sekarang ini, ketika ia bertemu dengan dokter yang menangani Ritsu, yang tentu saja ditemani Yokozawa, Takano lamgsung meminta penjelasan Dokter Yamada. Semuanya. Secara detail. Tanpa ada kebohongan, tanpa ada rekayasa, dan tanpa ada yang terlewati.

Namun, apa yang didengar Takano, bukanlah yang ingin didengarnya. Melainkan sebuah mimpi buruk.

Mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Takano.

"Jangan bohong! Katakan kalau semua itu hanyalah bercanda!" selesai mendengar penjelasan dokter Yamada di ruangan pribadi doter itu, tanpa sadar Takano menggebrak meja di depannya lalu membentak dokter lanjut usia itu. Tatapan matanya begitu nanar.

"Masamune! Jaga sikapmu itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Takano melirik Yokozawa sekilas, mengisyaratkan agar laki-laki itu diam dan tidak ikut campur. Lalu matanya kembali terfokus pada dokter di depannya, "Katakan padaku kalau semua itu bohong. Katakan padaku kalau pasien yang bernama Onodera Ritsu tidak pernah menderita penyakit Alzhaimer!"

"Takano-san, hasil ronsen pada diri Onodera-san mengatakannya dengan jelas! Onodera-san divonis menderita penyakit Alzhaimer. Hasil ronsen tidak akan berbohong! Berapa kali pun kau mengulang hasil ronsennya, hasilnya akan tetap sama,"

"Pasti ada yang salah! Dokter, Onodera baru saja berumur 27 tahun, mana mungkin ia menderita penyakit Alzhaimer di usia muda sedangkan penyakit itu menyerang orang yang lanjut usia! Itu sangat mustahil,"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi Tuhan, Takano-san. Onodera-san sudah harus menerima kenyataan ini. Penyakit alzhaimer telah menyerang tubuhnya, sedikit demi sedkit penyakit itu akan menyerang keadaan mentalnya lalu melaju pada fisiknya. Ia akan lupa pada hal di sekitarnya, orang-orang di sekelilingnya, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu setelah itu, penyakit ini akan mengambil nyawanya."

Dengan cepat Takano menarik kasar kerah kameja yang dokter Yamada kenanakan, "Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu padanya?! Mengapa kau menceritakannya?! Kenapa kau tidak menyembunyikan semua itu darinya dan tidak segera memberitahuku!"

"Masamune, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lepaskan!" beruntung saat itu Yokozawa bersamanya, karena ia bisa menarik Takano agar menjauh dari dokter Yamada. Untuk meredam emosi yang tersulut oleh amarah.

"Jika aku menyembunyikannya, hal itu akan menyakiti perasaan Onodera. Aku akan dilihat sebagai dokter yang buruk jika tidak memberitahukannya dan membiarkan Onodera hidup dalam kebohongan karena tidak tahu penyakit yang dideritanya. Itu sama saja kalau aku tidak mempercayai pasienku,"

Dengan kedua lengan yang ditahan Yokozawa, Takano menyahut lirih. "Tapi kenapa harus Ritsu? Mengapa harus Alzhaimer yang bersarang di tubuh Ritsu? Mengapa harus Ritsu yang mengalami semua ini? Mengapa? Mengapa?!"

Takano mengerti sekarang mengapa Ritsu memintanya untuk melupakan dirinya. Takano mengerti mengapa Ritsu selalu lupa. Takano mengapa Ritsu terlihat aneh. Demi Tuhan! Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi?

"Takano-san, apa kau mencintainya?"

Takano tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka dokter Yamada akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirinya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

"Aku tidak akan mengejek atau pun merasa jijik karena kau mencintai seorang laki-laki. Karena itu, aku mohon padamu untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini."

Takano tertawa sinis, menerima? Apakah ia akan semudah itu menerima ketika ia akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya? Sudah sepuluh tahun Takano pernah kehilangan Ritsu dan itu membuat hidup dan hatinya begitu hancur. Lalu ini! Apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya jika Ritsu akan selamanya menghilang dan pergi darinya?

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak ingin ia melupakan semuanya."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Takano-san. Tapi kau harus tahu penyakit Alzhaimer sangatlah mematikan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, kalau Onodera akan melupakanmu."

Tidak. Takano tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Takano tidak ingin Ritsu melupakan dirinya sebagaimana ia melupakan Ritsu. Ia tidak ingin Ritsu melupakan rasa cintanya. Bagaimana pun juga, Takano tidak ingin Ritsu lupa akan perasaannya.

"Penyakit ini benar-benar tidak ada obatnya?" kini giliran Yokozawa yang bertanya, melihat Takano yang frustasi di depannya, membuat hatinya meminta sebuah harapan. Sekecil apa pun harapan itu. Berharap untuk Takano.

Dengan lemah, dokter Yamada menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Obat yang kuberikan kepada Onodera-san hanya berguna untuk mencegah penyakit ini cepat menyarang, bukan untuk menyembuhkan."

Satu harapan hilang.

"Aku mohon dokter…." Takano menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Bagaimana pun caranya, aku mohon….sembuhkanlah Ritsu. Aku mohon, jangan membuatnya menderita seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, aku tidak ingin ia pergi, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku mohon….."

"Masamune….."

Dokter Yamada menutp kedua matanya, terdiam sejenak berusaha mengangkat beban pikirannya, setelah itu ia membuka matanya kembali dengan perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Takano-san. Sudah kulakukan apa yang kubisa, tapi aku belum bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Alzhaimer."

Takano menekankan talapak tangannya di depan dada. Lalu mencengkeram erat kameja yang dipakainya. Berusaha menerobos sehingga ia bisa mengambil hatinya saat ini.

Sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ritsu menatap pandangan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Kereta yang ia tunggu masih belum tiba. Perasaannya saat ini begitu campur aduk. Namun perasaan sakit-lah yang paling dalam ia rasakan. Ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang tengah melihat dirinya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus rindu. Lamunannya buyar ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan, dengan cepat Ritsu menoleh, dan saat itu juga tatapannya membelalak.

"Onodera-kun, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Shin?"

* * *

**Gimana? gimana? Makin Gajekah Fic ini?**

**Angst-nya gak kerasa ya? memang di sini sih masih belum terlalu masuk ke dalam masalah. **

**Maaf ya kalo aneh. ^_^**

**Review tetap di tunggu. Ja nee... **


	5. This Cry

**Minna! Gomenne Suki telat update. Hiks...hiks...hiks... gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini suki telat update terus. Minna tetep mau baca fic Suki kan? Karena bagaimana pun juga fic tidak akan selesai tanpa kalian. Apalagi senin ada UTS, manalagi hari pertama Kimia sama matematika *Plak, lupakan. malah curhat* pokonya Thanks yang tetep baca fic Suki. Dan untuk I Will Protect You akan suki update karena sedang berada dalam proses. udah ah... hehehe. Thank's banget buat yang me-review. Muaaacchhh... :***

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei**

**Warning : sho-ai, sedikit OOC, OC, GaJe, angst, dll. **

**Rate : T**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**TRY TO REMEMBER, RITSU!**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**Chapter 4 : This Cry**

* * *

_Lamunannya buyar ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan, dengan cepat Ritsu menoleh, dan saat itu juga tatapannya membelalak. _

_ "Onodera-kun, sudah lama tidak bertemu." _

_ "Shin?" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shin mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ditatapnya laki-laki di depannya dengan teliti. Perasaannya saja atau memang saat ini Onodera Ritsu sedang tersenyum begitu lembut ke arahnya? Dan senyum itu….

"Shin, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Oh! Bahkan ia memanggil nama depannya. Bukankah Ritsu tidak pernah memanggilnya lagi seperti itu semenjak…hari itu?

Sadar ia terlalu lama menatap Ritsu serta keanehan yang terjadi pada diri laki-laki itu, Shin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu menyugingkan seulas senyum.

"Ah, maaf. Entah mengapa aku terlalu lama tidak melihatmu, jadinya rasanya aneh saat melihatmu lagi."

Ritsu mengerutkan keningnya heran, kali ini ia menatap Shin sambil memicingkan matanya. Jari telunjuknya ternagkat dan menunjuk tepat ke arah Shin,

"Kau…."

"Hm?" shin mengangkat alisnya, tiba-tiba saja hatinya berdegup kencang ketika Ritsu mendekatkan wajahnya. Ya Tuhan….sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat Onodera Ritsu seperti ini? saat semuanya berjalan lancar dan senang sebelum akhirnya 'hari itu' datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan menghancurkan segalanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Deg! Apa ini?! Jantung Shin rasanya seperti akan keluar dari raganya. Berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa diduganya—benar-benar tanpa diduganya—sentuhan hangat dan lembut menempel di dahinya. Mengalir di setiap saraf-saraf tubuhnya, membuat kerja otaknya seperti tidak berfungsi. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak menyangka saat sebelah tangan Ritsu terangkat….dan menyentuh dahinya dengan pelan. Dan tatapan matanya? Asataga! Kapan terkahir kalinya ia bisa kembali melihat tatapan Ritsu yang sangat disukainya. Tatapan yang telah hilang dari hidupnya semenjak 'hari itu'.

Shin mematung. Tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan diri Onodera Ritsu? Mengapa peribadinya berubah seperti waktu itu?

Dengan pelan, sangat pelan seperti jika ia melakukannya dengan keras maka akan melukainya, Shin menurunkan tangan Ritsu yang menempel di dahinya. Berusaha agar tidak menyiggung perasaannya. Tapi, hal yang terjadi berikutnya bukanlah tersinggung, kecewa, atau semacamnya. Malah membuat jantung Shin seperti berdetak saat itu juga. Saat ini….tangan Ritsu tengan menggenggam erat tangannya. Membuat kehangatan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya lagi kini kembali lagi datang menyelimuti hatinya.

Mungkin secara naluriah, Shin akan melepaskannya langsung. Karena ketika Ritsu menggenggam tangannya denga erat, bayangan akan masa lalu yang tidak pernah ingin diingatnya, harus kembali menghantui benaknya. Namun, entah apa yang merasukinya, Shin langsung menggenggam balik tangan Ritsu.

Lupakan keanehan yang terjadi pada Ritsu saat ini. Lupakan masa lalu. Lupakan segala kehilangan dalam dirinya. Dan terutama, lupakan orang yang telah merebut Onodera Ritsu dari sisinya.

"Kau tahu, hari ini kau aneh sekali." Suara Ritsu membuyarkan lamunan Shin, saat ini kedua iris hijau milik Ritsu masih menatap dirinya. Membuat Shin tidak bisa menghentikan seulas senyum dan perasaan senang yang terbit dalam hatinya.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kau bertemu denganku hari ini dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti kau belum bertemu denganku akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan kau tadi bilang terasa aneh melihatku karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bukankah kita memang sering bertemu? Bahkan setiap hari atau setiap saat kau selalu melihat wajahku,"

Sihin mengerutkan keningnya.

Ternyata benar. Ada yang salah dengan diri Ritsu.

Shin merasa Ritsu seperti pribadi yang dulu. Pribadi yang hanya ditujukan untuknya. Pribadi Onodera Ritsu….ketika mereka masih bersama. Saat Ritsu masih berada di sampingnya. Masih menjadi belahan jiwanya. Bahkan Shin pernah berpikir kalau Ritsu akan selamanya hidup dengannya. Menjadi pengisi di ruang kosong jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Tepat sebelum semuanya hancur katika orang itu, Masamune Takano, merebut Ritsu darinya. Merebut Ritsu dalam pelukan Shin. Sehingga akhirnya, Ritsu meninggalkan dirinya. Dan hubungan itu pun terpisah.

Ya, Onodera Ritsu, yang telah menjadi _mantan kekasih_ Haitani Shin.

"Dan kenapa kau tadi memanggilku 'Onodera-kun'? Bukankah selama ini kau memanggilku _Ritsu_? Bukankah kita _sepasang kekasih_?"

Oh! Ya ampun…. Benarkah yang dikatakan Ritsu tadi adalah sebuah fakta? Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan diri Onodera Ritsu? Mengapa tingkahnya seperti orang yang terkena amnesia.

.

.

.

_Mengapa teleponnya tidak diangkat-angkat?_

Takano menggeram kesal. Ia memutar kemudi mobilnya dengan tidak sabar dan penuh nafsu. Berhenti di salah satu tempat, ketika objek yang dicari tidak ada, ia menginjal pedal gas tanpa ampun lalu melaju dengan cepat sampai ban-nya berdecit, untuk menuju ke tempat selanjutnya.

Kemana perginya Ritsu?

Selesai mendengar kenyataan pahit mengenai Ritsu, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Yokozawa, Takano langsung pergi dengan mobilnya untuk mencari Ritsu. Lebih tepatnya untuk bertemu dengan Ritsu. Pertama, Ritsu tidak ditemukan di kantor. Kisa mengatakan kalau Ritsu ijin pulang karena merasa kondisi badannya tidak enak. Hal ini membuat pikiran Takano benar-benar kalut karena ia tahu alasan dibalik Ritsu seperti itu. Kedua, apartemen Ritsu kosong. Sudah berapa kali Takano mengetuk pintunya namun sama sekali tidak ada balasan atau sahutan. Bisa dipastikan Ritsu belum pulang ke apartemennya. Ketiga, handphone Ritsu tidak aktif. Berkali-kali Takano mengontaknya, berusaha dengan sabar dan pikiran jernih menunggu jawaban dan mendengar suara Ritsu, namun yang terdengar hanyalah nada sambung tidak aktif atau meninggalkan pesan suara.

Panik.

Itulah yang Takano rasakan saat ini. Benaknya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Ritsu. Satu detik pun Takano tidak berani untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ia begitu kalut mencari Ritsu, semua tempat sudah didatanginya, tempat yang pernah didatanginya bersama Ritsu. Berharap Takano bisa menemukan Ritsu. Dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sudah satu jam Takano berputar-putar dengan mobilnya untuk mencari Ritsu. Harapan akan muncul ketika ia mendatangi salah satu tempat, namun berubah menjadi kekecewaan ketika kedua matanya tidak menangkap sosok Ritsu. pikiran-pikiran buruk pun mulai berkelebat dalam benak Takano.

Bagaimana jika ia tidak menemukan Ritsu sampai esok pagi? Bagaimana jika Ritsu tidak pernah ditemukan lagi olehnya? Bagaimana jika ia tidak akan pernah melihat Ritsu lagi? Bagaimana keadaan Ritsu saat ia tengah mencarinya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Atau yang lebih mengerikannya, bagaimana jika saat ini penyakit Alzheimer Ritsu kambuh dan membuat Ritsu tidak bisa pulang karena lupa? Bagaimana….? Bagaimana…? BAGAIMANA?!

Demi Tuhan! Ia bisa gila!

"Argh! Dimana kau sebenarnya, bodoh?!" Takano berhenti di toko buku tempat ia dan Ritsu sering mendatanginya. Tempat jika mereka sedang meneliti kemajuan penjualan komik. Sudah berkali-kali Takano datang ke toko buku ini namun tetap tidak menemukan Ritsu. Bahkan ia sudah menanyakan kepada salah satu pekerja di situ, yang Takano ketahui bekerja sama dengan Emerald—bernama Yukina—yang pada akhirnya Takano harus menerima jawaban yang membuatnya kecewa dan semakin khawatir. Tidak ada. Nihil. Ritsu tidak bisa ditemukan olehnya.

Takano melirik jam tangannya, pukul 8 malam.

Di malam yang gelap, Ritsu entah berada di mana.

"Sial!" Takano memukul kemudi di depannya, ia mencengkeram erat kemudinya dan menempelkan kenignya ke kemudi tersebut. Dimana? Dimana sebenarnya Ritsu?

Takano mengambil napas panjang. Tarik….keluarkan…..tarik….keluarkan, ia harus memikirkan tempat lain dengan pikiran yang jernih. Dimana tempat yang belum didatanginya? Tempat yang terlupakan olehnya. Mungkin tempat yang mudah diingat namun Takano melupkannya karena terlalu panik. Mungkin tempat dimana kejadian tidak terduga terjadi di antara dirinya dan Ritsu. Mungkin tempat dimana terdapat kenangan yang membuatnya senang atau membuatnya sakit. Tempat itu….

Takano membelalakan matanya.

Bodoh! Mengapa ia bisa melupakan tempat itu?! Tempat yang begitu mudah.

Dinyalakan kembali mobilnya, Takano menginjak pedal gas-nya, memutar kemudi dengan cepat lalu melaju di sepanjang jalan. Ia mengebut. Menuju tempat itu. Tempat diamana diri Ritsu berasal. Tempat yang selalu Ritsu datangi. Tempat yang mungkin menjadi bagian dari diri Ritsu.

Hanya tempat itu.

.

.

.

Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Shin menyadarinya. Ia menyadarinya ketika Ritsu kembali seperti dulu. Kembali seperti kekasihnya. Orang yang sangat dicintainya, sangat dilindunginya, dan sangat berharga baginya. Namun, entah mengapa, ada sebagian dari diri Shin yang membuatnya hatinya tidak enak. Berhubungan dengan sikap Ritsu kepadanya.

Semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, ketika ia melepaskan Ritsu, Shin tidak pernah mengontak lagi Ritsu. Tidak pernah saling bertemu walaupun komunikasi mereka baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya Shin selalu ingin bertemu Ritsu, namun karena ia tahu Takano ada di samping Ritsu, bisa Shin tebak kalau Takano tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya.

Dan sekarang, masa lalu seperti terulang kembali. Shin merasa Ritsu kembali berada di sisinya. Tapi mengapa rasanya aneh?

"Onode—maksduku Ritsu…"

"Hm?" Ritsu menoleh saat Shin memanggilnya, saat ini mereka sedang mengahabiskan waktu mengobrol di sebuah taman. Shin yang mengajaknya karena satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya terus berputar.

"Apakah orang itu tidak akan marah?"

Ritsu mengernyit, "Orang itu? Siapa?"

Kedua bola mata Shin membulat. Apakah itu bercanda? Jangan katakan kalau Ritsu benar-benar menderita amnesia. Shin benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Takano. Masamune Takano."

.

.

.

Mengapa sensor otaknya memaksanya untuk mengingat nama itu?

Begitu nama itu diucapkan oleh Shin, begitu nama itu didengar oleh gendang telinganya, dan begitu nama itu memasuki ruang pikirannya, Ritsu tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang paling bodoh dan paling brengsek di dunia ini.

Secepat kilat Ritsu berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari Shin.

"Ritsu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ritsu tertegun, menatap Shin dengan pandangan heran. Bingung. Dan hal-hal lain yang menganggu pikirannya. Ada apa dengan dirinya ini?

"Katakan sekali lagi," pinta Ritsu, lebih memohon.

"Eh? Katakan apa?"

"Orang yang kau sebut tadi. Katakan namanya sekali lagi,"

Shin terdiam sejenak, berusaha meneliti kesalahan apa yang terjadi pada Ritsu. Sebagian hatinya terasa tidak menerima ketika ia mendengar Ritsu meminta seperti itu. Namun, dengan berat hati Shin mengatakannya.

"Masamune Takano,"

Ritsu mematung. Sekarang semuanya terasa jelas. Mozaik-mozaik buram dalam otaknya tersusun kembali menjadi sebuah memori. Pecahan kaca yang awalnya tidak terbentuk kini menggambarkan bentuk aslinya. Pertanyaan akan nama itu kini terjawab olehnya.

Masamune Takano

Demi Tuhan! Mengapa ia bisa melupakannya?! Mengapa dengan mudahnya ia bisa melupakan orang yang sangat penting bagi hidupnya. Orang yang menjadi belahan jiwanya. Orang yang menjadi tarikan nafasnya. Bukankah ia orang yang paling bodoh di dunia ini?

"Aku harus pergi,"

"Maksud—ah! Ritsu! Kau akan pergi ke mana?!"

Jangan dengarkan! Tidak dipedulikannya teriakan dan seruan namanya yang keluar dari bibir Shin. Tidak dipedulikannya langkah kaki yang mengejarnya namun akhirnya hilang secara perlahan. Ritsu tidak ingin mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya saat ini. Ia ingin membuang orang-orang di sekitarnya, melupakan waktu, melenyapkan semua kenyataan yang ada. Ia ingin mengahapus semuanya kerena saat ini memori otaknya hanya digunakan untuk mengingat satu hal. Satu hal yang berharga di antara semuanya.

Cintanya terhadap Masamune Takano

Kemana seharusnya kaki membawanya pergi? Kemana perginya Masamune Takano? Ritsu terus berlari, ia tidak tahu kaki kemana perginya melangkah. Ia tidak ingin memikirkannya karena kemana pun dirinya pergi, Ritsu lebih mempercayai hatinya. Mempercayai perasaannya. Mempercayai Takano.

Kerena dengan hati yang terikat, maka Ritsu bisa menemukannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, ketika Ritsu dihadapkan pada tempat yang didatanginya.

Hanya dengan mengingat Masamune Takano, Ritsu bisa menemukannya.

.

.

.

Takano memakirkan mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sekilas ia melirik tempat itu. Sebuah gedung besar dengan akan tangga yang begitu banyak. Tidak lupa pohon-pohon besar mengelilinya. Musim gugur sedang melanda Tokyo, banyak daun cokelat kekuning-kuningan menghiasi figur tempat itu. Setelah keluar dari mobil, tanpa berdiam diri lebih lama, ia segera memacu kedua kakinya untuk berlari. Sekilas ia melirik jam tangannya.

Pukul 8.30 malam

Gedungnya sudah tutup

Takano terus berlari, tidak dipedulikannya jarak dari mobil dan anak tangga pertama saja sudah begitu jauh. Namun ia tetap melakukannya. Ia tidak peduli sampai ia terjatuh karena daun-daun atau karena kakinya merasa lelah, ia tetap akan berlari. Berlari untuk menemukan Ritsu.

_Ia menderita penyakit Alzheimer_

Takano tahu itu. Kenyataan yang tidak akan pernah diterimanya sekali pun dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin mengubahnya sampai ia bisa, bahkan sampai nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya, Takano ingin melakukannya.

_Sedikit demi sedikit penyakit Alzheimer akan menyerang pada mentalnya, lalu menyerang fisiknya. _

Takano sampai pada ujung anak tangga pertama. Berhenti untuk mengambil napas, menatap nanar berpuluh atau bahkan berates anak tangga yang harus dinaikinya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, berharap mungkin sosok yang dicarinya berada tepat di belakangnya.

_Ia akan lupa pada hal-hal di sekitarnya, apa yang dilakukannya, dan orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Bahkan ia bisa lupa pada dirinya sendiri. _

Tanpa membuang waktu, Takano menaikinya satu per satu sambil berlari.

_Mungkin ia akan lupa pada orang yang dicintainya._

Takano terus berlari. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia sampai pada tujuannya. Gedung besar yang menjadi puncak dari pencariannya. Ia yakin. Takano yakin, Ritsu berada di sana. Menunggunya.

_Lalu setelah itu, penyakit Alzheimer ini…. _

Pijakan di tangga terkahir. Tepat di depan gedung perpustakaan. Di bawah angin malam musim gugur yang berhembus.

—_akan mengambil nyawa si penderita._

Takano menemukannya.

.

.

.

Ia yakin sosok itu orangnya.

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuannya, gedung perpustakaan yang sangat disukainya, Ritsu berharap bisa menemukan Takano di tempat ini. Entahlah, Ritsu tidak memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Yang ia lakukan hanya mempercayai hatinya dan berlari kemana kedua kakinya pergi.

Terdapat satu kenangan yang mungkin nyaris Ritsu lupakan. Ritsu ingat ia pernah mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan di malam hari, dan pada saat itu Takano datang mengagetkannya. Ritsu ingat perasaan kesal Takano ketika ia dekat dengan seseorang yang berasal dari perusahaan lain. Ritsu ingat ia pernah menyangka kalau Takano merasa cemburu. Ritsu ingat ketika ia melihat wajah serius Takano, karena tiba-tiba hatinya berdegup kencang, ia berlari menuruni anak tangga. Ritsu ingat katika ia hampir memecahkan belakang kepalanya, ketika ia terpeleset karena daun, dengan cepat dan sigap Takano menangkap tubuhnya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukan hangat Takano. Ritsu ingat Takano berkata hal-hal yang menyangkut masa SMA-nya dan Ritsu menolaknya.

Ritsu ingat…..ketika Takano mencium bibirnya.

Yang berakhir dengan temparan keras di pipi Takano dan untuk kedua kalinya Ritsu terjatuh.

Ritsu mengingat semuanya. Dan ia merasakannya kembali.

Tepat ketika Takano berada di depannya. Berdiri dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku mencarimu?"

Tidak. Ritsu tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu Takano akan tetap memcarinya berapa lama pun waktunya. Bahkan sampai 10 tahun pun, Takano tetap mencarinya.

"Ini sudah malam. Dan kau masih berkeliaran di luar, kau tahu cuaca dingin seperti ini tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu."

Jangan bicarakan kesehatan. Kerena bagaimana pun, cepat atau lambat, Ritsu tidak memerlukan lagi yang namanya kesehatan. Ia sudah sakit. Namun mengapa rasi sakit itu lebih terasa di dalam hatinya?

"Dan kau tidak memakai syal. Kemana kan syalmu itu?"

Akan sama saja. Meskipun Ritsu memakai syal pun, kedinginan tetap akan menyerang tubuhnya. Seperti kenyataan yang terus mengahmpirinya.

Tapi berbeda kali ini. Rasa hangat langsung menyelimuti wajah dan tubuhnya ketika Takano memasangkan syal miliknya sendiri. Menjaga Ritsu dari kedinginan.

Ritsu mendongak, menatap langung sepasang iris gelap Takano. Menemukan kelembutan di dalamnya, kasih sayang, harapan, serta kesedihan. Wajah itu, yang akan selalu Ritsu ingat. Karena bagaimanu pun juga, Ritsu tidak akan pernah kalah pada penyakit Alzheimer yang menyerangnya.

"Kau….sudah tahu?" suara Ritsu terdengar lirih dan tercekat. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha agar suara tidak bergetar dan terdengar normal. Takano pasti mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Takano mengerti keadaannya sekarang.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban juga tidak ada respon. Takano hanya menatapnya dalam.

Satu kesimpulan, Takano memang tahu.

"Takano-san," Ritsu mengambil napas pelan, berusaha mengangkat beban yang menghimpit diafragma-nya. Berusaha mengeluarkan sesak napasnya. "Kau akan menepati janjimu kan?"

Tetap tidak merespon. Kini kedua mata Takano memancarkan kemarahan serta luka di dalamnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat. Jika bisa, dengan kedua tangannya, sekuat tenaga Takano ingin menghancurkan janji sialan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Takano-san. Maafkan aku…" Ritsu jatuh terduduk, kedua lututnya yang menyentuh tanah digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menutupi mulutnya. Berusaha meredam isakan yang dikeluarkannya. Sedangakn Takano masih di posisi yang sama. Mamatung di tempatnya.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Kau mengerti kenapa aku memintamu untuk segera melupakanku kan? Takano-san, kau tahu kan kalau kau mengingatku terus maka itu hanya akan membuat dirimu hancur."

Isakan pertama keluar. Butir-butir air bening keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata Ritsu. Cairan hangat langung membasahi kedua pipinya. Air mata yang tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Ku mohon, Takano-san. Aku tidak tahan jika melihatmu menderita seperti itu, menderita karena aku, menderita karena ingatan burukku."

Isakan kedua keluar. Ritsu berusaha berbicara di sela-sela isakan dan tangisannya.

"Lupakan aku Takano-san. Lupakan semua bayang-bayang tentang diriku, semua yang pernah kita lalui bersama, dan semua kenangan yang tersimpan dalam memorimu. Kenangan kita berdua. Karena kau tahu….."

Isakan ketiga keluar. Sesak menyerang Ritsu. Air mata makin deras membanjiri kedua pipinya. Rasa sakit di hatinya mewakili semua perasaannya saat ini. Rasa sakit akan kenyataan, kenangan, dan hari dimana ia harus melupakans semuanya.

"Aku juga akan melupakannya."

Ritsu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat wajah, tangan, dan syal yang dipakainya basah karena air mata. Kau dengar itu Takano? Bukankah dunia ini kadang tidak adil? Ada hari di mana kau membuat sebuah kenangan, dan dengan cepat atau lambat kau harus mebuangnya.

"Jangan bodoh!"

Ritsu tersentak, bentakan Takano tadi sedikit meredakan tangisannnya. Takano menunduk lalu mencengkeram kedua bahu Ritsu agar Ritsu berdiri. Agar menatap wajahnya langsung.

"Ritsu, lihat aku! Dan coba dengarkan ini," masih tetap mencengkeram kedua bahu Ritsu, Takano menatap dalam-dalam manik hijau Ritsu. Membiarkan Ritsu menemukan keyakinan dalam kedua matanya. "Kau pikir, dengan aku yang melupakanmu, dengan kau yang melupakanku, akan mengubah semua kenyataan yang ada? Kau pikir melupakan seseorang yang kau cintai adalah hal yang sangat mudah? Lihat dan bukalah matamu! Kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku jika tidak melihatmu hanya untuk satu detik saja? Dan ini, kau memintaku untuk melupakan semuanya? Melupakanmu selamanya? Kau pikir aku tetap akan bisa bernafas dan hidup? Aku akan hancur, Ritsu. Aku benar-benar akan hancur jika aku tidak mengingatmu. Dan coba kau pikirkan ini….. kau memintaku untuk melupakanku, lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Kisa, Hatori, Mino dan semua orang yang mengenalmu, yang berada di dekatmu, apakah mereka juga ingin melupakanmu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan yang lainnya termasuk perasaanku?"

Kedua tangan Takano merayap naik dan menangkup kedua pipi Ritsu.

"Dengar, tidak perlu berpikir kau akan mengahadapinya sendirian. Kau tidak sendirian Ritsu, ada aku di sini. Orang yang mempercayaimu, orang yang mencintaimu, dan orang yang akan selalu kau ingat. Kau takut membuatku hancur karena kau tidak bisa mengingatku? Jangan pedulikan hal bodoh itu! Jika kau lupa kenangan dan hal-hal di sekelilingmu, akan aku ingatkan kembali. Akan kutanamkan kembali. Tidak perlu meratapi kenyataan, tidak perlu takut kau akan melupakan semuanya. Yang harus kau ingat adalah hati dan perasaanmu. Kau harus percaya kau bisa mengingatnya. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Hancurlah dinding pertahanan Ritsu ketika Takano berada di depannya. Apalagi ketika kedua lengan Takano melingkar di tubuhnya dan memeluknya denga erat. Memberikan kehangatan di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Ritsu menangis dalam diam di pelukan Takano, tidak dipudilikannya pakaian yang basah karena air mata.

Yang penting saat ini, Takano tidak akan pernah melepaskan Ritsu. Ia akan terus melindungi Ritsu yang rapuh di hadapannya. Lupakan kenyataan, lupakan kenangan, lupakan ingatan dan lupakan Alzheimer. Yang harus Takano lakukan saat ini adalah terus mencintai Ritsu. Membuat Ritsu agar tidak melupakan dirinya.

Sampai Ritsu bertahan. Sampai nafas tak lagi berhembus. Sampai jiwa tak barada lagi dalam raganya.

Bisakah Ritsu tidak melupakan dirinya?

* * *

**Tiba-tiba aku bingung, kalau nanti ending cerita ini, Ritsu bakal kayak gimana. Ah! Pokoknya lihat dan baca terus yang minna. Sekali lagi makasih yang udah review dan maaf kalo gak ke bales.. tapi Suki sudah baca review kalian kok. ^_^**

**Kritik dan sarannya akan suki terima dengan lapang dada. **

**Yup, Minna ja neee...**

**And don't forget to...**

**Review please. ^_^**


	6. The Paper, A stain and His Tear

**Minna! Yuuhuuu... seminggu sebelum Suki mau menghadapi 'perang' akhirnya Suki menyempatkan diri dulu untuk mempublish fic ini. Gomen telat lagi #plak! terus aja ngomong gitu* Abis akhir-akhir ini tugas numpuk segunung+seabrek+segudang+...+...+...+... #plak! **

**Udah ah, happy reading minna! . ^_^ *Lupakan kegilaan sesaat author***

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nakamura Shungiku-sensei, but Ritsu only mine...! (get deathglare from Takano)**

**Warning : Sho-ai, GaJe, Typo(s), maybe OOC, and anything.**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**TRY TO REMEMBER, RITSU!**

**By : SukiKawai-chan**

**Chapter 5 : The Paper, A Stain and His Tear**

* * *

"Takano!"

Merasa dirnya dipanggil, laki-laki itu reflkes menoleh ke belakang. Dahinya mengernyit samar saat melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Tampak panik.

"Ada masalah apa, Kisa?" tanya Takano begitu Kisa sampai di depannya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Kisa mengambil napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Meskipun wajahnya tampak lelah, namun binar di kedua matanya tampak berbeda. Antara panik, sedih, kesal dan tidak percaya. Takano tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengertikannya seperti itu.

"Apakah itu benar, Takano?"

Alis Takano terangkat, "Apa?"

Kisa menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia ragu, takut mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakannya. Terkadang mendengar kenyataan lebih menakutkan dibandingkan menghadapinya.

"Apakah benar Ricchan akan keluar dari pekerjaannya? Ia akan mengundurkan diri dari Marukawa Shoten, apa itu benar Takano?" tanya Kisa lirih, ia menundukan kepalanya.

Takano tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja tangan yang mengenggam manuscript yang sudah di edit Ritsu gemetar. Menyadari kalau sebenarnya itu adalah manuscript terakhir yang akan diedit Ritsu. Kenangan terakhir Ritsu di Marukawa Shoten. Dan terutama, ingatan terakhir Ritsu yang akan terlupakan mengenai dunia editor shoujo manga. Sebelum akhirnya melupakan semuanya.

Takano mengembuskan napas berat, "Ya. Dia akan keluar. Baru saja ia menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri."

"Eh?! Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi pagi. Ia sengaja melakukannya tadi pagi karena tidak ingin mengadakan salam perpisahan," Takano mengembuskan napasnya lagi. Pikirannya menerawang kembali mengingat peristiwa yang disebutnya 'tadi pagi'.

"Kenapa Ricchan berubah menajdi seperti itu?" gumam Kisa lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Takano, tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kalian kan? Tidak ada masalah kan?"

Takano tertegun. Masalah? Jika dikatakan masalah, sepertinya bukan. karena mereka tidak bertengkar sehingga Ritsu mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Tapi jika dikatakan iya pun, mereka memang sedang menghadapinya. Terutama bagi Ritsu. Ada beban besar yang dipikulnya. Begitu berat.

"Tenang saja. Tidak ada yang terjadi dan masalah di antara kami. Kami baik-baik saja," Takano memaksakan seulas senyum,

"Kalau begitu, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Ricchan?"

Lagi-lagi Takano menanggapinya dengan tertegun. Inilah pertanyaan yang sulit untuk Takano jawab. Sebelum menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri, Ritsu berpesan untuk merahasiakan dulu tentang penyakitnya dari rekan kerja Marukawa Shoten. Bahkan Kisa pun jangan sampai tahu. Cukup Takano dan Yokozawa yang mengetahuinya. Ritsu juga merahasiakannya dari orang tua dan mantan tunangannya. Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi Takano bisa memahaminya. Ia hanya bisa memberikan waktu sampai saat Ritsu bisa menceritakan semuanya. Takano tahu, Ritsu hanya tidak ingin menyakiti orang-orang terdekatnya. Termasuk dirinya.

"Takano-san?"

Takano tersentak, suara Kisa kembali menarik jiwa Takano ke alam sadar. Memaksanya untuk kembali terbangun.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Ricchan?" Tanya Kisa sekali lagi, menuntut jawaban.

"Maaf," Takano menjawab lirih, "Kali ini aku masih belum bisa menceritakannya,"

Kisa berhenti bertanya. Sudut hatinya berteriak meminta jawaban, namun begitu melihat sorot di kedua mata Takano, Kisa mengurungkan niatnya. Takano terlihat memohon untuk diberikan waktu berpikir. Belum siap untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tetap akan meminta penjelasan," Kisa membuang nafas panjang, "Dan satu hal lagi…."

Takano mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Apa Ricchan baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini pertanyaannya lebih menohok tepat di ulu hatinya. Sakit. Terlalu sakit. Takano tidak tahan untuk mengatakannya. Jujur atau berbohong?

"Ya," Takano memaksakan seulas senyum, "Dia baik-baik saja,"

Raut wajah Kisa berubah rileks, ia bernafas lega lalu tersenyum simpul, "Syukurlah, aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Ricchan. Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu Takano, dan jangan lupa kalau aku masih menuntut penjelasan nanti. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, aku bisa menunggu. Oh! Sampaikan salamku untuk Ricchan, katakan padanya kalau aku ingin ia cepat kembali bekerja."

Takano mengangguk samar dan memandang punggung Kisa yang mulai menjauh. Memandang dalam hening sampai Kisa pudar dari pandangannya.

Dan saat itu pula, hatinya kembali sepi.

Takano bersandar pada dinding di dekatnya. Kedua kakinya terasa mati rasa, lemas seperti tidak bertulang. Ia tidak kuat. Ada yang mencabik-cabik jantung dan hatinya. Sesak. Perih. Sampai menjadi mati rasa. Sebelah tangan Takano terangkat dan mencengkeram kamejanya, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak pedih, pusat kehidupannya yang mulai rapuh dan hancur. Ia tidak kuat. Ia tidak tahan. Padahal Ritsu terlihat begitu tegar, berusaha kuat untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hidup untuk dirinya.

Lalu mengapa jiwanya terasa begitu hancur berkeping-keping?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya hampa.

Ritsu terduduk diam di jendela kamarnya. Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap pemandangan di luar sana. Tampak menerawang, begitu kosong dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Kedua kakinya ditekuk dengan lengan yang memeluknya. Musim gugur belum berhenti. Guguran daun berwarna kuning kecokelatan menjadi objek yang tengah dipandangnya. Terlihat rapuh dan lemah, sama seperti dirinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ingatannya yang mulai merapuh.

Ritsu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum simpul.

Perasaan hangat langsung merayap naik ke hatinya begitu mendapati kondisi apartemennya. Ritsu tahu apartemennya memang sering terlihat berantakan, selalu dipenuhi dengan baju-baju kotornya atau kertas-kertas menusript yang harus dieditnya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Sejauh mata Ritsu memandang, kemana pun Ritsu melihat, yang ada hanyalah potret dirinya dan Takano. Foto kenangan yang pernah mereka ambil. Tidak lupa catatan-catatan.

Catatan dimana letak barang-barang yang Ritsu butuhkan, catatan dimana letak ruangan yang biasanya Ritsu pakai, catatan mengenai jadwal makannya, catatan pengalaman-pengalaman yang pernah Ritsu alami, catatan berupa orang-orang yang dikenalnya, dan catatan yang paling Ritsu sukai…

Catatan yang berisi goresan tinta dari tangan Takano.

Ritsu beringsut dari tempatnya, ia berjalan perlahan menuju catatan Takano dimana berada. Tertempel begitu rapi dan berwarna-warni. Sebelah tangan Ritsu terangkat, dengan perlahan ia menelusuri kertas catatan itu. Dengan pelan dan lembut, merasakan setiap goresan yang Takano buat. Ritsu bisa merasakan curahan hati Takano yang tertuang dalam kertas itu. Ada yang senang, penuh dengan makna, dan cinta ketika Takano menuliskannya. Begitu tulus dan dalam. Tidak ada yang terasa sedih atau pun tertekan. Semuanya terasa hangat. Seolah-olah Takano tengah berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Tangan Ritsu berhenti di sebuah kertas berwarna putih. Warna netral dan suci. Kertas itu tidak mencolok seperti kertas yang lainnya. Ukurannya pun lebih kecil dibandingkan yang lainnya, bahkan hampir tertutup oleh kertas lain. Kedua mata Ritsu bergerak membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Hanya tulisan sederhana. Tidak panjang seperti catatan lainnya. Tapi bukan itu yang Ritsu perhatikan, hal yang diperhatikannya noda yang mengotori kertas itu. Ritsu tahu noda itu ada secara tidak sengaja, noda berwarna hitam pudar dan menyebar, membentuk lingkaran di sekitar tulisannya. Memang tidak terlihat jelas, noda itu hanyalah sebuah air kering. Sedikit menutupi kata-katanya.

Jemari Ritsu gemetar ketika menyentuh kertas putih itu. Kedua matanya membelalak. Sebelah tangannya yang terkulai terangkat dan menutupi mulutnya. Tubuhnya mulai mengginggil, bukan karena dinginnya musim gugur, bukan juga karena ia ketakutan. Ia berusaha menahan isakan yang akan dikeluarkannya. Sekuat tenaga ia melarang air matanya mengalir.

Sesak. Bahkan hanya untuk bernafas pun terasa sulit.

Ritsu tahu, Ritsu menyadarinya dan Ritsu merasakannya. Noda itu, noda yang sedikit mengotori kertas kecil putihnya, noda yang secara tidak sengaja terbuat, bersatu dengan perasaan Takano ketika menuliskannya. Hanya kertas putih itu yang memiliki perasaan yang berbeda ketika dibuat oleh Takano. Kertas itu berbeda,

Karena noda pudar itu terbuat dari air mata Takano.

Tanpa bisa membendungnya lagi, tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, Ritsu membiarkan secuil kendalinya hancur. Ia menangis. Menangisi apa yang baru saja disadarinya. Kertas itu rapuh, sama seperti dirinya. Sama seperti guguran daun musim gugur.

Ia egois, dan Ritsu tahu itu. Ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya berpikir untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain, namun tanpa sadar ia telah menorehkan luka besar kepada orang yang dicintainya. Ia baru saja membuat Takano menangis. Ia tidak melihatnya, tapi kertas putih itu yang menjadi saksi bisu saat Takano menangis. Seluruh perasaan Takano, sakit hatinya, bahkan air matanya, tertuang dalam kertas putih yang tengah Ritsu sentuh. Semuanya. Tanpa ada rekayasa.

Selama ini Takano begitu tulus mencintainya, bahkan rasa cintanya pun lebih besar daripada rasa cinta Ritsu. Takano begitu melindunginya. Mengapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Mengapa ia baru merasakannya di saat takdir dan kenyataan tengah menguji hidupnya?

Ritsu sadar, tulisan di kertas itu memiliki arti yang begitu besar. Bukan hanya tulisan biasa, tapi tulisan yang begitu penting. Tulisan sederhana tapi begitu memiliki makna yang dalam. Tulisan yang mewakili semua perasaan Takano.

_"Aku akan selalu mengingatnya, seperti ia yang selalu mengingatku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, sama halnya ia tidak akan pernah melupakanku. Aku mencintai Onodera Ritsu, sebagaimana ia mencintai Masamune Takano,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan kantor ketika aku tidak ada?"

Sungguh, Ritsu mengatakannya bukan karena ia menyombongkan diri. Ia hanya ingin tahu tanggapan-tanggapan editor shoujo manga tempatnya bekerja bagaimana setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengudurkan diri.

Takano mendengar Ritsu berujar di ruang tengah. Sudut mata Takano melirik Ritsu yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam mug berisi teh hangat. Rambutnya basah, ia baru saja selesai mandi. Tanpa sadar Takano tersenyum simpul. Ia jadi teringat tahun-tahun sebelumnya ketika Ritsu dengan sifat keras kepalanya selalu melarang dirinya untuk bermalam di apartemen Ritsu. Bahkan sekedar menginjakan kaki pun tidak boleh. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Takano bebas keluar masuk apartemen Ritsu. Tidak jarang Takano menginap di apartemen Ritsu. Apalagi diam-diam ia menduplikat kunci apartemen Ritsu.

"Berubah begitu drastis," Takano kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada benda-benda dapur yang tengah dipegangnya. Karena saat ini ia sedang menata meja makan dengan hidangan makan malamnya, "Entah mengapa suasananya terasa suram dan hidup. Para pekerjaku seperti mayat hidup. Hatori yang bisanya dingin sekarang terlihat seperti patung, Mino yang biasanya tersenyum pun terlihat begitu dipaksakan dan terlihat mengerikan, dan Kisa…" Takano terdiam sejenak, berusaha menemukan kata yang cocok, "Dia terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat ketika menyadari kau tidak lagi duduk di samping meja kerjanya,"

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan atau pun jawaban. Takano mengerutkan keningnya karena tiba-tiba saja Ritsu terdiam.

"Ritsu, kau mendengarku?"

"Ah, ya…" sahut Ritsu di ujung sana, tampak terkejut, "Aku hanya sedang berpikir, mencoba mengingat sesuatu,"

"Apalagi yang kau lupakan? Aku akan mengambilkannya," sahut Takano. Tangannya dengan cepat menata sendok dan garpu di samping piring.

"Tidak," Ritsu kembali menyahut, "Aku hanya mencoba mengingat, sebenarnya siapa Kisa yang kau maksud itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

KLANG!

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terjatuh terdengar begitu jelas. Di sisi lain, Takano mematung di tempatnya. Matanya membelalak namun juga kosong.

"Takano-san? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau membutuhkan bantuan?"

"Ti—tidak perlu," Takano segera mengambil sendok dan garpu yang terjatuh. Tangannya gemetar. Ia mencoba agar suaranya terdengar tenang dan terkendali, "Aku hanya ceroboh,"

Takano tidak perlu menjawabnya karena saat itu Ritsu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat polos, sama sekali tidak menyadari kesalahan apa yang telah ia buat.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Takano memandang wajah Ritsu. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan terlihat jelas di sorot matanya. Takano tertegun, ia bingung apa yang seharusnya ia katakan. Dan dalam kebingungan yang dirasakannya, terselip rasa takut dan panik. Tiba-tiba saja bernafas pun sulit untuknya.

"Ka—kau…" Takano membuka suara, tapi ditutupnya kembali. Berpikir sebentar, menghilangkan keraguan dalam nadanya, setelah yakin, ia melanjutkan, "Benar-benar tidak ingat siapa Kisa?"

Lagi. Mimik wajah polos itu terlihat kembali, "Entahlah. Aku merasa pernah mendengarnya dimana, tapi aku tidak ingat ia siapa." Ritsu mengerutkan keningnya. Berusaha mengingat.

Dengan cepat Takano langsung memegang kedua bahu Ritsu, sedikit membuat Ritsu terkejut. Terlebih saat melihat kedua mata Takano yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kisa Shouta, apa kau lupa pada sahabatmu di Marukawa Shoten?" tuntut Takano memaksa,

"Ma—maaf," Ritsu berujar lirih lalu menunduk, "Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Maaf, Takano-san, kau membuatku takut,"

Takano mematung. Astaga! Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Apakah ia terlalu kasar?

"Maafkan aku," kali ini Takano yang meminta maaf, dengan cepat ia menarik Ritsu lalu mendekapnya. Memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Berusaha agar Ritsu tidak ketakutan karenanya, "Lupakan kata-kataku tadi, aku hanya terkejut. Yang jelas, Kisa Shota adalah seseorang yang begitu dekat denganmu. Ia sahabatmu, kau tahu itu?"

Tidak mengangguk juga tidak menggeleng. Ritsu hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Takano. Merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Di samping itu, hati dan pikirannya menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan Takano.

"Maaf," berulang kali Takano mengucapkannya, ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Ritsu. Sekuat tenaga ia bersikap tegar di depan pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya saat ini. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Ritsu tidak bergerak. Ia hanya takut untuk melihat kenyataan selanjutnya.

"Aku mohon," bisik Takano di telinga Ritsu, "Jangan lupakan hal yang terpenting dalan hidupmu, Ritsu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Apa Ricchan baik-baik saja?" _

_ "Ya," Takano memaksakan seulas senyum, " Dia baik-baik saja." _

Saat itu Takano berbisik dalam hati, _ia akan baik-baik saja jika ia mengingat semuanya. Apa yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Juga siapa orang yang dicintai dan mencitainya termasuk dirinya sendiri. _

* * *

**Gyaaa! Kenapa chara-nya jadi OOC gitu sih? Oh nooo... Lupakan saja Minna, kali ini ada sesi balasan review jadi Suki mau membalas review dulu. Gomen ya yg kemarin gak kebales, huhuhuhu...Suki menyesal. :( *Bungkuk-bungkuk***

**annpui : Terima kasih juga karena telah membaca fic ini anppui... . Aku juga speecles membaca review-mu. Hikss...hiksss... aku jahat gak sih bikin Ricchan kayak gitu? #plak! lupakan! Oke, sankyuu yah...dan review again... ^_^**

**erikaakazora : Sankyuu buat review-nya...uhh...hikss...aku juga sibuk nangis karena membaca review darimu...terharu...Uhuk! tolong, review again...hiksss...*sniff***

**haruruine : Sankyyuu! Seperti yang dijanjikan dalam twitter, suki akhirnya update chap ini. Sukijuga menantikan fic buatan haru...! sekali lagi sankyu dan review again... ^_^**

**Oke minna, Suki mau menyibukkan diri dengan 'strategi' untuk 'perang' nanti. Doain ya... mudah-mudahan Suki bisa cepat kembali dan selamat dari 'perang'. #plak! **

**Krtitk, saran, ide dan reviewnya selalu suki tunggu. Ja Nee... ^_^ **


End file.
